corellianleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Judas Creek
"You need something shot, tortured, robbed, go someplace else. I'm strictly transport." : ''-Judas Creek'' Bane of the Corellian Security Force and specializing in high profile merchandise, few smugglers are as professional - or as private - as Judas Creek. Appearance Judas' appearance changes as necessary, but he usually has dark brown hair either close cut or in a small pony tail. His face is clean shaved, not even a stubble. His eyes are a dark brown. He stands about two meters tall with very little fat on his body. He's not the most heavily muscled, but he's strong enough and quicker than most. Equipment Judas is never content to leave things as they are, so close to everything he owns has been modified in some way. He owns a tailored red longcoat that's been modified with a set of Armorweave plates to grant him greater protection from blasters. When he wears a hat, it's a short-brimmed hat to keep the sun off his neck. He owns a large number of weapons, but his favorite weapons are a pair of heavily modified Heavy Needlers that he continually customizes with the latest upgrades. He also owns a vibroblade, but this is more a utility item than a weapon: Judas prefers to deal with obstacles from afar. History "Everyone in CorSec knows the name Judas Creek." : Weril Berdon Early Life (19BTC - 01ATC) Not much is known about Judas' early life. What is known is that he lived near a small starport outside Coronet. Two years before the treaty of Coruscant, he acquired a second-hand XR-1000 freighter and started smuggling. The exact details of their first meeting are unknown, but within a year of acquiring his ship Judas was working with a Nikto smuggler named Redros. The pair quickly gained a reputation of professionalism and discretion. Troubles with the Exchange (01 ATC) One year after the Treaty of Coruscant, Judas was hired to move a shipment of explosives for the intergalactic crime syndicate known as the Exchange. After completing the job, he was offered another contract, this one for the government that recieved his last cargo. Judas agreed, and found himself hauling a cargo of slaves for an Exchange Boss. Judas had very few restrictions on what he would carry, but slaves were at the top of his black list. Rather than go through with the job, he clashed with the slavers and was forced to kill them. After stopping on Telerath to collect his fee for the explosives run, he dropped the slaves on Nar Shaddaa and fled to Zonju V, hoping to lay low for a few months. While on Nar Shaddaa, Judas and Redros went their sepparate ways. While on Zonju V, a group of six Bounty Hunters sent by the Exchange Boss Judas crossed tracked him down. All six hunters turned up dead a week after they landed and Judas went on the offensive. Two weeks later, the Exchange Boss was dead and other bosses were dividing his territory between them. In honor of his moral strength, even in the face of death, Judas was awarded the Corellian Bloodstripe, First Class. Resisting the Sith (03ATC - 09ATC) After his Exchange troubles, Judas floated around a bit. He clashed several times with a bounty hunter named Jacson Creek, no relation, participated in a covert operation on Korriban, and eventually became an independent contractor for the Corellian Socialist Globalist Party. After the Party broke up due to conflicting agendas, he moved around some more, eventually taking on a twi'lek named Bril Vida as a partner and protege. Soon after taking on a partner, Judas clashed with the Exchange again, planning and executing a heist of a shipment of Corusca gems from a secure warehouse with former CorSec officer Weril Berdon and Doctor Nalon Romosz. After the heist, Judas and Bril disappeared again, turning up a year later on Dxun. The details of the Dxun mission are classified by the Republic Military, but after the mission's completion Judas and Bril had a falling out. The Corellian League The details of Judas' admittance to the Corellian League are unknown, but he was one of the earlier members to join. Personality "One of the most arrogant smugglers she knew of, acted like he owned every place he strolled into and just generally insufferable in general. Handy pilot, quick thinker on his feet and a half-decent shot with a blaster though." : ''-Nysa Mayne, opinion on Judas Creek'' Judas has a reputation of professionalism and honesty. He's not overly modest, but he won't brag either. He leads a very private life. He possesses a keen wit and a talent for scathing sarcasm, but when on a job he's all business. Mostly. However, Judas is skilled at what he does, and he knows it. He has a talent for reading people and situations and doesn't hesitate to use it to give himself an edge. This talent often gives people the impression of arrogance, but it is most definitely an act, designed to put people off their guard around him. He has a Moral Code that he refuses to compromise, that heavily emphasizes Loyalty, Honor, and Integrity. This uncompromising stance has led him into more than one fight. He likes to say that he's only out for himself, but when the time comes his concience will ensure that he does the right thing. Associates Junah Creek Junah and Judas were cousins, and close as children on Corellia. Judas looked out for Junah, and promised he would always keep his cousin safe. When Junah was nine, his family relocated to Coruscant, a year before the Sacking. Junah was taken as a slave during the fighting, and eventually found to be Force Sensitive. During his servitude, Junah's hope of rescue eventually turned to despair, and then to hatred for Judas because he didn't keep his promise. He used that hatred to survive the Sith Academy on Korriban, and now relentlessly hunts his cousin for revenge. Weril Berdon "Let’s just say that the last time our paths crossed I only missed tossing his wagyx in a cell by about two minutes." : ''-Weril Berdon'' Weril was a member of the CorSec Smuggler Interdiction Division before being framed for murder. During his time with CorSec, Weril came closer than any other SID to arresting Judas. After he was forced to flee Corellia, he teamed up with Judas for a few jobs and the two rivals eventually became friends. Saron Asiri Saron was a former Jedi Shadow that Judas has crossed paths with on several occasions. Their first meeting was in 03 ATC during a bar brawl, and they partnered again during an infiltration of Korriban later that year. Their most recent meeting was during a clusterscrag on Dxun in 09 ATC. Nysa Mayne Nysa is a Jedi Shadow and former Sith Sorceress that Judas has encountered several times. While not really friends, the two have a mutual respect for each other. Judas was responsible for the death of Nysa's father, a powerful Sith Lord, during the mission to Korriban in 03 ATC. The focusing crystal from his lightsaber is one of two crystals worked into the grips of Judas' blasters. Bril Vida Bril and Judas were partners for a time when Bril was still on the run from Hutt slavers. Judas took him on, got Borra off his back, and taught him to be professional. But Bril was headstrong, and soon he was pushing to take greater risks and run cargos that Judas absolutely refused to take, cargoes such as spice and slaves. Eventually, the two began to clash, and after Bril betrayed Judas to the Sith to save his own life, Judas marooned him on Dxun. The two have been rivals ever since. Dresage Connor Dresage and Judas clashed on several occasions, beginning with an altercation on Nar Shaddaa where Dresage tried to arrest him. Judas got away successfully, and reencountered him on Dxun where Dresage was a Sith Prisoner. Their second meeting was decidedly more friendly, but still tense. Judas and Dresage get along when Judas isn't actively breaking the law, but they delight in exchanging jabs with each other to the point where outside observers wonder why they haven't come to blows. Category:Smugglers Category:Humans Category:Gunslingers Category:Corellian League Members